Moment in Time
by kinu-uni
Summary: Kanda and Allen has been send on another mission. One, which turned out to be a little harder than expected, and Allen ends up getting hurt. I never was any good at these summaries. Enjoy! And I guess you can read into it whatever you like ;)


Uni: D.gray-man category TT Xing works fast >.>

Matt: She owns nothing... Everythingbelong toHoshino...

Uni: Thank you Matt

Matt: snorts

Uni: ;Thanks to C-chan for betaing :D On with the fics, hope you enjoy!

Moment in time

He had been displeased, to put it mildly, when he had been paired off with the annoying little British boy again.

He didn't like him. As opposed to following the rules and putting the mission first, he never really thought anything through before rushing into things when others were in need of his help. What was worse though, was that Allen was beginning to trust Kanda to bail him out should he land himself in such a situation, and as a result ended up being in more trouble then he could handle.

Today had been different though. Three Akumas had cornered them. Allen had exhausted himself by taking out two of them, thus leaving only one to go.

The last Akuma that should have been easy to handle now, had gotten a hit past his defences, sending him flying, whereas it turned it's attention towards Allen. He hadn't made it in time. The split second it took him to get back up, rush to Allen's aid and then slash the creature to pieces, had been just enough time for the being to get a few good stabs in, and Allen had floated into unconsciousness when Kanda finally reached him.

He swore in annoyance at their current predicament, as he clumsily managed to drag the other boy into one of the ruins surrounding them. The town was a ghost town, which was the reason they had been send alone. No people generally meant no Akuma, but rumours of strange sightings by curious travellers had made Komui send Kanda and Allen to take a look. He hadn't expected much of anything to be there, and so, had sent the boys alone.

He had been right too. They should have been plenty able to take down three of the things fairly easy considering one of them had even been a level 1.

Kanda swore again for good measure, as he lay Allen down on one of the few plane surfaces left on the building floor. Rubbles from crumbled walls were all over the place and all windows had been smashed in. It would shelter them from bad weather though, should it hit. Provided the roof would hold that is. Kanda was not an architect, but it didn't look good. Still, it was better then nothing.

Checking Allen over, Kanda - to his own great irritation – was relieved to find no internal damage, or even broken bones. Lighter breathing also indicated that Allen had slipped out of unconsciousness and into sleep.

Kanda moved some of the smaller debris away so he could lay down and get some rest as well. No Akumas were left, he was more than certain of this, and so he closed his eyes to sleep, facing Allen's Back.

What felt like five minutes later, he was awoken from his slumber by a slap in the face. His eyes flew open, ready to start yelling at - or kill - whoever dared to so much as touch him. His eyes soon landed on the still soundly sleeping Allen, now facing him, and a dark red hand next to him where it had landed after having so abruptly woken Kanda up, presumably when the other teen had turned over.

Kanda looked at the hand with mildly concealed disgust, and even a bit of interest, remembering once when that hand had grabbed his wrist, threatening to crush the bone. Not break, crush.

Without even thinking, he reached out to touch the thing, marvelling at the scaly smooth feeling, and the abnormal contrast between his own pale white one and the angry red of Allen's, black burnt-looking nails completing the grotesque picture.

The thing was a wonder to Kanda, reminding him that Allen literally had all his power in the palm of his hand. He had never asked the other about the hand, and he had no intentions of doing so, but he couldn't deny his curiosity. One thing was the limb being his innocence, but Kanda had heard and even met other parasite conformers before, without their body parts looking like something Dr. Jekyll could have made.

Unconsciously he entwined their finders to get a better look at the cross-like symbol on the backside of the hand.

"It actually burns from time to time." A sleep-drugged voice rasped quietly, effectively startling Kanda into letting go of the red appendage.

"You are awake…" He observed, giving Allen a blank look.

"Yeah…" Allen trailed off as he tried to sit up. This proved harder then expected, and he grunted at the soreness in his muscles and bruises. The task only became harder when a firm hand was placed on his chest, preventing him from rising any further.

He gave Kanda a questioning look, but the other just looked back with a blank expression.

"Rest," he said. "You need it. I am not going to carry you all the way back to headquarters. We'll head back in a few hours."

Allen frowned, but then it seemed he decided Kanda was right, as he slumped back down.

"Fine" he said, and rolled into a ball, closing his eyes. Kanda studied him for a few moments, his eyes trailing from Allen's face down to the left hand, and back up again, before he too lay down, this time face to face with Allen, and closed his eyes.

My first D.gray-man fics. Posted first time in October on Live Journal. I kinda thought it would be an ok fics to start off with in here.Hope you like, do tell me what you thought:)


End file.
